


Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Emetophobia, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Poison, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 22 of Whumptober 2020.Poisoned|Drugged|Withdrawal
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 16





	Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

"Do you regret it yet?"

Jaskier looked up through blurry eyes, his breathing fast. Saliva and vomit around his mouth, his mouth curled into a sardonic smile, "Fuck you."

Yennefer was struggling in the chains holding her to the wall, "Leave him alone. He's going to die!"

"He'll survive... Maybe."

"Goddamn you. I will kill you when we get out."

The lady smiled, "I'm sure you will."

Jaskier went into another round of vomiting and started shivering violently.

"What did you fucking give him?"

"Hmm... Digitalis."

"That's Foxglove."

"So, as I said, he'has a chance of surviving. We did use a lot, oh well."

"You need him alive."

"Yes, his mother used to do this to him. He's not what he seems to be, Yennefer of Vengerburg."

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
